flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Genes
Genes are markings and patterns on a dragon that can be passed on to its offspring. There are three gene "slots" which determine the appearance of different portions of the dragon: *Primary genes determine the head, body, tail, legs, and ornamentation of the dragon. *Secondary genes determine the wings and possibly other ornamentation, such as a fae's cheek fins. *Tertiary genes determine either nothing (if Basic) or a full-body pattern overlay (if non-Basic). Genes have different levels of rarity & corresponding odds of being inherited the way breeds do. Each gene slot-- Primary, Secondary, Tertiary-- operates independently of the others. Items to change a gene can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace. Note that these items have no effect on a dragon's color, only the patterns. Primary Genes The most prominent gene a dragon possesses, this gene covers the majority of the dragon's body. Primary genes display in all 67 available colors, and usually affect the dragon's head, legs, flank, belly, and tail (depending on the design). Primary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Bar *Cherub *Crystal *Clown *Iridescent *Giraffe *Piebald *Poison *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger *Vipera Secondary Genes Secondary genes are commonly known as "wing genes," because the surface area they cover is nearly entirely located on a dragon's wings. Secondary genes display in all 67 available colors. Secondary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Butterfly *Current *Daub *Eye Spot *Facet *Freckle *Hex *Hypnotic *Paint *Peregrine *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes *Toxin Tertiary Genes Tertiary genes are unusual in that when the gene type is Basic, they are completely invisible. When a non-Basic tertiary gene is present, it applies some sort of patterning or decoration to the entire dragon, from snout to wingtip to tail, overlaying the primary and secondary genes. Tertiary genes currently implemented and available are: *Basic *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Glimmer *Okapi *Smoke *Spines *Stained *Thylacine *Underbelly Gene Items All created and found dragons, such as progenitors and dragons hatched from Unhatched Egg items, will have three Basic genes. Any dragon on the site with a non-Basic gene can trace it back to an ancestor who had a gene-changing item applied to it, or has had the item applied to it itself. Currently, most non-Basic genes are for sale in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for treasure or gems, though there are a few available to obtain in different ways. There are also items to change a gene to Basic. Players may casually refer to these items as "scrolls", not to be confused with actual scroll items such as Scrolls of Maturity. Treasure Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Treasure: Gem Genes The following gene items are available for sale in the Marketplace for Gems: Non-Marketplace Genes The following gene items are not available in the Marketplace and are gotten through other means: Gene Rarity & Inheritance When offspring are produced, each gene slot has a chance of inheriting the mother or father's gene in that slot: *Offspring's primary gene can be the mother's primary gene or the father's primary gene. *Offspring's secondary gene can be the mother's secondary gene or the father's secondary gene. *Offspring's tertiary gene can be the mother's tertiary gene or the father's tertiary gene. If both parents have an identical gene in a slot, the chance of inheriting the gene is 100%. For example, if both parents have a Tiger primary gene, all their offspring will have the Tiger primary gene. In the event that the parents have different genes in a slot, the two genes' rarity determines the likelihood of one or the other being passed on. Rarer genes have lower odds of being passed on when paired with more common genes much like how breed is passed down. Basic is considered a plentiful gene, while genes for sale in the Marketplace are considered common to rare - Gem bought genes being rare and Treasure bought varying between common and limited. Odds For the below chart, the number on the left in a cell is the chance of getting the tier on the left, while the number on the right is the chance of getting the tier on the top.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1584487#1584487 The information collected on this forum is on the frequency of gene inheritance through each possible pairing and is presented in the format below: Gene #1 vs Gene #2: Number / Number – Percentage Gene This is read as Gene #1 was tested against Gene #2, resulting in Gene #1 total occurrences / and Gene #2 total occurrences – meaning when breeding these two genes together, you have a Percentage chance of getting Gene, listing the rarer of the two tested genes. Remember that depending on the total amount of trials for each experiment there is still an amount of experimental variance to the posted percentage, meaning that near-equal chances reported here are likely actually equal. Genes we can assume by this data to be on the same rarity tier include: Clown/Speckle/Tiger and Daub/Current/Eye Spots/Freckle/Stripes, and the collected totals use that rarity similarity to gain a better sense of the actual chance of inheritance when bred with any of these equal-rarity treasure genes.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1584487#14158509 'Primary' 'Secondary' 'Tertiary' Upcoming Genes Currently there are five known genes planned for future release: Ghost tertiary, Points tertiary, Petals primary, Python primary, and Morph secondary. ghost.jpg points.jpg Petals and Butterfly preview.png Python and Morph preview.jpg The Ghost tertiary is planned to be able to be crafted at Baldwin's Bubbling Brewhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/948784. Petals will be released sometime in 2016 and will be bought for gemshttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1654433. Python and Morph will either be bought with treasure from the Marketplace or will be rarely dropped in the Coliseumhttp://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1799650 - players can vote on which they prefer here until March 31st. Trivia *The secondary gene Seraph was sponsored through the Flight Rising Kickstarter by warriorjames. It was added to Flight Rising on July 7th, 2013, approximately a month after launch. *The tertiary gene Underbelly was added to Flight Rising on September 12th, 2013. *The tertiary gene Crackle was added to Flight Rising on November 30th, 2013. *The primary gene Ripple was added to Flight Rising on May 16th, 2014. * The secondary gene Current was added to Flight Rising on June 8th, 2014. * The tertiary gene Smoke was added to Flight Rising on July 6th, 2014. * The primary and secondary genes Bar and Daub were added to Flight Rising on September 19, 2014. *The primary gene Crystal was added to Flight Rising on October 18th, 2014. *The tertiary gene Spines was added to Flight Rising on November 10th, 2014. *The secondary gene Facet was added to Flight Rising on December 12th, 2014. *The tertiary gene Okapi was added to Flight Rising on January 9th, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Vipera and Hypnotic were added to Flight Rising on March 29th, 2015. *The tertiary gene Glimmer was added to Flight Rising on July 17th, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Piebald and Paint were added to Flight Rising on August 8th, 2015. *The secondary gene Peregrine was added to Flight Rising on August 30th, 2015. *The primary gene Cherub was added to Flight Rising on October 2nd, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Poison and Toxin were added to Flight Rising on October 23rd, 2015. *The primary and secondary genes Giraffe and Hex were added on March 6, 2016. References Category:Game